Barney's Super Singing Circus (1992) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in July 27, 1996. On July 6, 2008 later different tittle on "Barney's A Trip to the Circus Fun!". and Later again released in 2010 in "Barney's Fun at Circus" July 6, 2010. Plot Barney and this friends put on a circus show. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Clown Bear *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Joe Scruggs *Kim *Stephen *Kristen *Emliy *Danny Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animals Fair #Anything The Happen (Super Singing Circus) #Taking Turns #Having Fun Song #Just Imagine #The Barney Bag #The More We Share Together #Here in the Circus #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #Snackin' On the Healthy Food #The Popcorn Song #The Circus Food Song #Candy Apples and Cotton Candy (tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) #Everyone is Special #The Rainbow Song #Laugh With Me! #Boom, Boom, A'int to Be Crazy #The Three Monkey Rap #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #The Elephant Song #Castles So High #The Tiger Song #Burshing My Teeth #The Man on the Flying Trapeze #Pop Goes to Weasel #Five Little Ducks Went Out One That #There's a Wiggle in My Toe #The Alphabet Song (English, Herbew and French) #Happy Dancin' #Where is Thumbkin? #The Airplane Song #The Wheels on the Bus #Yankee Doodle #If All The Raindroup #Fiesta Song #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #The Exercise Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Hurry, Hurry, Drave The Fireturck #Our Your Friend BJ Had a Band #Me and My Teddy #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #When the Circus Comes to Town (reprise) #I Love You End Credits Music *When the Circus Comes to the Town *Laugh With Me! *Boom, Boom A'int to Be Crazy *The Marching Song Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 3-10 voice, and 1996-2007 costume. *The Season 3 Barney costume used in this video was also seen on "Barney's Once Upon a Time". *The Season 3 Barney voice used in this video also seen on "Barney Live! In New York City". *The 1996-1997 Season 3-4 Baby Bop costume used in this video also seen on "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The Season 3 Baby Bop voice used in this video also seen on "Ship, Ahoy!". *The 1996-1997 Season 3-4 BJ costume used in this video also seen on "We've Got Rhythm". *The Season 3 BJ voice used in this video also seen on "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Season 3-10 Riff costume used in this video also seen on "Shapes". *The Season 3-10 Riff voice used in this video also seen on "Bugs". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in the 2000 video of the same name. *The arrangements for the background music used in this video are stock background music from "The Exercise Circus", "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!", "The Alphabet Zoo", "May I Help You?", the new mertail in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", "Barney Goes to School", "Barney's Night Stay Up Late Party", "Barney's Imagination City", "Introducing BJ!", "I Can Do That!", "Look at Me I'm 3!", "Waiting for Santa", "Barney Live! in New York City", "Shawn and the Beanstalk", "Barney Live! in Los Angeles", "The Queen of Make-Believe", "Playing it Safe", "Happy, Birthday Barney!", "A Splash Party Please!", "A World of Music", "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", "Becky's Birthday", "Let's Safety Fun with Barney!", "Ship, Ahoy!", "Hats Off To BJ!", "Up We Go!", "Barney's Talent Show", "My Favorite Things", "Campfire Sing-Along", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", "Barney's Imagination Island", "Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (1992)", "Barney's Pajama Party", "Barney's Fun & Games", "Barney Safety", "What a World We Share", "Good Day, Good Night", "Barney in Outer Space", "Barney's Big Surprise (1996)", "My Party with Barney", "More Barney Songs", the 2000 video of the same name, "Barney in Concert" and "Rock with Barney". *This video uses the same Miss Etta Kette costume and his voice from "Good Clean Fun!" *This video uses the same Scooter McNutty costume and his voice from the 2000 video of the same name. *During the song "I Love You" Stephen, Emliy and Kim, Barney's right while Kristen and Danny. are on Barney's left. *The version in "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from the 2000 video of the same name, During Barney's Season 3 voice and kids' vocals from the 2000 video of the same name. *The end credits music is the same from the 2000 video of the same name. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to the life, the sound clip is taken from the 2000 video of the same name. *Kim has her 1994-2002 voice and 1997-1999 look. *Stephen has his 1993-2000 voice and 1996-1998 look. *Kristen has her 1993-1996 voice and look. *Emliy has her 1996-2002 voice and 1996-1997 look. *Danny has his 1995-2000 voice and 1995-1997 look. *Kim wears the same hair-style and clothes in the 2000 video of the same name. *Stephen wears the same clothes in the 2000 video of the same name. *Kristen wears the same hair-style and clothes in the 2000 video of the same name. *Emliy wears the same hair-style and clothes in the 2000 video of the same name. *Danny wears the same clothes in the 2000 video of the same name. *This group (Kim, Stephen, Kristen, Emliy and Danny) also appeared in the 2000 video of the same name (May 16, 2000). *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this video was also seen on Barney's Talent Show". *The Season 4-6 Barney and Friends set is used. Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Season 3 Videos Category:1996 episodes